1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instruments used in the game of golf to strike and propel the golf ball, and more particularly a golf putter to strike and propel the golf ball to roll over a relatively smooth surface into a hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the game of golf began, many years ago, various different forms of golf putters have been used to propel the golf ball over the putting surface into the hole with the least number of times necessary to strike the ball. A number of these putters feature partially or generally cylindrical clubheads. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,898, Sep. 3, 1968, C. A. Burkland; 3,430,963, Mar. 4, 1969, J. J. Wozniak, et. al; 3,909,005, Sep. 30, 1975, G. A. Piszel; 4,222,566, Sep. 16, 1980, T. R. Berry; 4,508,342, Apr. 2, 1985, R. C. Drake; 4,776,594, Oct. 11, 1988, J. F. Rango; 4,861,038, Aug. 29, 1989, G. J. Fucinato; 4,872,684, Oct. 10, 1989, S. A. Dippel; 4,881,737, Nov. 21, 1989, B. J. Mullins; 5,090,698, Feb. 25, 1992, T. A. Kleinfelter; and 5,193,806, Mar. 16, 1993, A. J. Burkley. (It should be noted that several of the putters described within these patents do not meet current United States Golf Association specifications.) These cylindrical clubheads impart forward rotational spin to the golf ball when they strike it; however, none are designed to maximize the potential balance, efficiency, and feel capabilities of the cylindrical clubhead design. In addition, no patents could be found which claim the new use of plumbing water pipes as materials for the construction of golf putter clubheads.
There are many different situations which must be overcome to get the golf ball into the hole. These include such factors as distance, undulations of the surface the ball must traverse, the direction the grass grows on that surface, and wind factors among others. Every advantage possible is needed to get the ball to go into the hole with the least number of times it has to be struck. However, with this instrument it will be easier to overcome these situations, and gain more of an advantage. Furthermore, the instrument described herein does comply with current United States Golf Association specifications and requirements.